(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field across the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust the polarization of incident light.
The LCD further includes a plurality of switching elements connected to the pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements to apply voltages to the pixel, electrodes. The gate lines transmit, gate signals generated by a gate driving circuit, the data lines transmit data voltages generated by a data driving circuit, and the switching elements transmit data voltages to the pixel electrodes according to the gate signals.
The gate driver and the data driver may be implemented on a chip that is mounted on the display panel. A structure of integrating the gate driver in the display panels, however, has been recently developed in an effort to reduce the overall size of display devices and increase productivity.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention have been made in art effort to provide a liquid crystal display that prevents electrostatic electricity from being introduced into a gate driver integrated in a display panel in a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display.